Dominion Special Forces
|fgcolor= |image=BlackOps SC2 Logo1.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Dominion High Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |special= |capital= |religion= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Special Forces are a unit/branch of the armed forces of the Terran Dominion. They are outfitted with some of the best technology in the Dominion, and make use of some of the greatest soldiers and hardware.2017-07-15. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2017-07-15. The Special Forces are are brought in to make the best of bad situations. Their high-tech buildings have been engineered for stealth, durability, and performance under the most extreme conditions.2019-01-24. War Chests Page. Battle.net. Accessed 2019-01-24. Overview The Dominion Special Forces are an elite branch of the Terran Dominion devoted to covert ops missions and specialist assignments. The Dominion Special Forces often must go into situations where they are outnumbered, and thus have to make use of some of the best technology the Dominion has to offer. Emperor Valerian Mengsk himself oversaw vast research grants and reforms to their organization. Arsenal The Dominion Special Forces have access to some exclusive vehicles, including the ''Moirai''-class battlecruiser. Other vehicles such as their cyclones and hellions, are modified to suit specific environments and missions. The Dominion Special Forces also makes use of the latest in neosteel advancements, allowing for more flexible version of transforming units such as thors and liberators. Their ravens are the pride of their force, and supposedly can hear a Kel-Morian miner whispering two kilometers underground. While one's service in the Special Forces may not always last long, many marines agree there's never a dull moment on the job. The Dominion Special Forces utilize a number of advanced structures as well, including powerful missile turrets, improved engineering bays with advanced AI, improved reactors and tech labs, and advanced production structures. Powerful fusion cores four times as powerful as the standard model are utilized to field their battlecruisers. The advanced sensor towers they utilize once picked up a large moth, which led to the destruction of a Mar Sara trading post and the scaling back of the sensitivity of their towers. History The Dominion Special Forces once had a covert operation result in considerable losses, resulting in the force using a greater number of medivac dropships. After the End War, the special forces took part in the recovery of xel'naga construct remnants leading to advancements in neosteel design. They were also able to pilfer protoss nanotech to upgrade their tech labs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Notes *The Dominion Special Forces are available in StarCraft II as skins from the BlizzCon 2017 War Chest. A number of their skins and portraits are taken from the Covert Ops Crew. Dominion Special Forces building skins were introduced in the Katowice 2019 War Chest.2018-11-06, NEW STARCRAFT 2 CO-OP COMMANDER ZERATUL, WAR CHEST 4 ANNOUNCED, BLIZZCON 2018. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-11-13 *In Nova Covert Ops and Co-op Missions, Nova's units largely use the Dominion Special Forces skins or skins that look similar, while liberator, battlecruiser and ghost almost looks similar.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nova Terra (in English). 2018. Han and Horner use Special Forces skins for their Deimos vikings, Theia ravens, and Sovereign battlecruisers prior to their upgrades.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mira Han and Matt Horner (in English). 2018. *Siege tank, thor and liberator portraits show same headgear. References Category:Dominion Armed Forces